Unbreakable
by Harpiebird
Summary: AdamClaire. My fiftheen responses for my heroes15 LJ community claim, Adam and Claire.
1. Prompt: Happiness

**Adam's Heaven**

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing:** Claire/Adam

**Warning:** AU, he had met up Claire before Peter and she turned him away from destroying the world with the virus.

**A/N**Written for LJ challenge community, heroes15, for the prompt Happiness table 6. I'm so relieved I'm not the only C/A fan out there! I've actually liked this couple since I found out about Kensei's powers.

**Disclaimer**Don't own anything.

It was hard to believe that just a few months prior he had been an angry and bitter four hundred year old. Adam Monroe stared contently over her sleeping form. Not even Yaeko or getting drunk had made him this happy before. This feeling was so foreign inside him that he could barely believe he _was_ indeed feeling it. As he glazed down in her sleeping form, he couldn't help but feel like he was finally somewhere he was needed. As he memorized each curve of her body, he knew he could bare living an eternity if it was with her.

Her breathing grew less steady as woke up, fluttering her eyes open. "Adam?"

"I'm here," Adam whispered, bringing her body closer to his. She smiled contently as she snuggled closer against him.

This was definitely what Adam Monroe always wanted… somebody to love him and somebody to love. This was _his_ heaven…

**THE END.**


	2. Prompt: Holidays

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Pairing:** Claire/Adam

**Warning**: AU/Future Fic.

**A/N: **Written for LJ challenge community, heroes15, for the prompt Holiday table 6.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

- - -

"Don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need …"Claire sang along to the song as it came on again. She'd been playing the song over and over… along with a few other Christmas songs, but mostly played that one.

Claire couldn't help herself though, she just wanted him to come back, unharmed. Even though that she knew he would be unharmed… just the fact that it was dangerous and he could possibly not come back because he's captured or Sylar got to him.

"Santa won't you bring me the one I really need… won't you please bring my baby to me?" Claire sang softly to herself, glancing out the snow covered window.

A small cry tore Claire away from the window and down at her daughter. She picked her up, smiling down at her baby girl. "Don't worry, daddy'll be home soon…" The 'I hope' died at her lips; she couldn't let herself say or think those kind of things. She didn't even know why she was being such a dunder head for even thinking something bad had happened to him. He could heal, and he had years of experience at this kind of stuff. He's been in hundred of battles…

As she turned around rocking Zoey back to sleep, she grasped in surprise. He stood there smiling proudly at his family.

"Adam!" She shouted, relieved he was alright and beyond happy to have him there with her again.

Adam let out a small laugh as he walked towards them. "Guess you got your Christmas wish."

Claire smiled. "Yeah… I did." She pulled him into a kiss, however they were mindful not to hurt Zoey.

"Does this mean I get out of giving you a Christmas present this year?" Adam joked when they broke apart.

Claire glared. "And why do you think that, mister?"

Adam laughed, "because you got me and Zoey. What else could you possibly need?"

Claire smiled secretly. "I guess you don't have to get me anything… but I already have your present."

"Really? What is it?" Adam asked, curiously.

"Not telling… it's a surprise," Claire stated, smirking.

"Is it naughty?" Adam asked, grinning.

Claire laughed, shaking her head. "Nope."

"Damn…" Adam stated, sadly. "Can't you give me a clue?"

"Nope… it would give away too much." Claire stated, she smiled at his disappointed face. She glanced down and found Zoey was sleeping peacefully again. She gently laid her back into her crib.

"I want to know... what is it?" Adam whispered as they left Zoey's room.

"Not telling!" Claire whispered to him teasingly. Adam grinned.

**THE END.**


	3. Prompt: Child

**Proud**

**Pairings:** Adam/Claire

**A/N:** Written for heroes15 (LJ Challenge Community) prompt Child. Inspired by the ecard at I love this... I might try another fic inspired by those cards.

- - - -

"'I'm so proud of my sperm'," Claire read out loud. She burst out laughing at the card.

Adam innocently looked at her, "What?"

"You are unbelievable…" Claire stated, shaking her head in laughter.

"So you like the card? I thought it was pretty genius."

"I love it," Claire stated, giving him a light kiss against his lips.

"I thought you would… I am though, they made a very beautiful daughter," He stated gesturing over towards the baby.

"We did make a very beautiful daughter," Claire agreed.

"So… when can we make another one?"

Claire punched him before walking away laughing.

**THE END.**


End file.
